bzpbfandomcom-20200214-history
Dario Nethneth
A Vice-Admiral in the Ctarl-Ctarl Empire's Fleet, Dario Nethneth was first found by Blue and San II on Drackovack. Asleep in a cave, the crew of his ship apparently left him behind on the planet while the Teeko Kubali moved on. As of now, Dario is forced to travel with his new group until he can find a way to contact his homeworld of Ctarl. Generally, Dario is very quiet and reserved, and spends a lot of his time asleep. However, when his Ctarl-Ctarl instincts begin to kick in during combat, he's been shown to assume a boisterous, arrogant demeanour. Due to his Ctarl-Ctarl heritage, Dario is able to concentrate lunar forces in his body to tap into the power of his wilder ancestors, in a metamorphosis called Beast Strength. Appearance Dario has lightly-tanned skin, and is built like a track runner; with lean, but still strong muscles. His long, messy black hair is tied in a loose ponytail that hangs down his back, and like all Ctarl-Ctarl, he has feline ears that are elongated out from the position of a human's ears - In his case, his ears are a light gray with dark brown spots. The clothes Dario normally wears are designed for practicality, with no decorations to get in his way and several pouches for storage. Personality Quiet, softspoken, and gentle describe Dario's overall personality quite well. He doesn't get upset easily, and tries to be as helpful as he can. However, when danger approaches, Dario's instincts as a Ctarl-Ctarl begin to slowly take over - Making him more agitated and alert, while straining his ability to be polite. In an actual battle, Dario becomes arrogant, boisterous, and prone to letting his pride blind him. It is unknown how much of this change is purely Dario's instincts, or whether it's an integral part of him that is unlocked by threats in the environment. History Initially found on Drackovack by Blue and San II, Dario was asleep in a cave when the two woke him up. From his initial statements, he had taken a nap despite the wishes of his ship's crew; as a result, they left him behind and moved on. Until he could find a way to get in touch with his homeworld of Ctarl, Dario elected to travel with Blue's group. He mainly kept quiet during their travels, until arriving at the cottage of Elric and Jackieranda. The entire stay there, Dario grew more and more agitated until the danger fully revealed itself. When Trance attacked the group, Dario charged straight in; tapping into his Beast Strength almost immediately. He still required significant help from Blue and Jackie - Yet before he could deal a decisive blow, the "Lunar Priestess" arrived and interrupted the battle. An attempt to draw on more power led to Dario burning too many calories, and reverting to his normal state. He was rendered incapable of continuing the fight. Though he tried to warn against listening to the Priestess, at the oath of trust she took, Dario conceded to her and let himself fall unconscious. Abilities/Skills Due to his heritage, Dario is possessed of strength, endurance, and speed that are decidedly greater than that of a human. He also possesses enhanced senses, as he could hear Trance approaching and instantly recognized the sounds of the the maddened warrior. As well, he comes prepared for several different situations; i.e., keeping a soothing tonic in his satchel while away from the Teeko Kubali. As well, Dario is able to draw on the primal ancestry of all Ctarl-Ctarl; made more powerful by the number and phases of a planet's moon(s). In actuality, Ctarl-Ctarl are not classified as humanoids, but as metamorphs - This is because, when they use Beast Strength, they become steadily more and more like a big cat. In Dario's case, he's been seen gaining claws for finger nails, even further sharpened teeth, slit pupils, and a short, bushy, spotted tail. While using Beast Strength, Dario loses some of his capabilities for reasoning and communication, in exchange for even greater physical abilities. However, the ultimate weakness of all Ctarl-Ctarl who use their transformative abilities is that their bodies burn calories at an astonishing rate while transformed; due to their proud nature, many of them refuse to stop and rest their bodies until it's too late, and they push their system into a state of crippling exhaustion. Trivia *While in his normal state, Dario has a mouth full of outstandingly sharp teeth; even for a Ctarl-Ctarl, his teeth are far too sharp to be a natural feature. Category:Characters controlled by Zev